Current power generation facilities are constructed with maximum power output in mind, i.e. the machinery is designed first and the structures housing the machinery last. Further, in the prior art, foundations for the power generation equipment are typically set and the power generation equipment installed onto the foundation before the surrounding structures such as walls and roofs are constructed. Prior art power generation facility structures and appearances are utilitarian and designed without regard for appearance or blending into an urban architectural style.
Additionally, due to the size of the machines involved and the amount of energy to be generated, power generation facilities of the prior art tend to be large and built far away from the ultimate consumers who will use the power generated. These large power generation facilities tend to be economically viable only when operated at a more-or-less constant output level and are not easily adaptable to varying power generation in response to varying power load requirements of ultimate consumers of the power.
Due to changing market conditions and erratic swings in prices of raw fuels and power, spot markets have developed for power where prices may substantially rise because of a lack of fuel or power and in which at other times prices plunge because of an over supply.
Accordingly, current design power facilities are not appropriate for placement in urban settings. Further, current design criteria force construction of larger plants intended to serve a great number of ultimate consumers who are usually located at some distance from the power generation facility. Further still, many large power generation facilities require extensive use of water, either as a coolant or, in the case of hydroelectric plants, a propellant. Moreover, current design power facilities are not appropriate for cycling power generation in response to cycling power needs.
Additionally, a movement is currently underway to provide and/or increase competition among power generation entities. This competition, in turn, will provide impetus for the construction of new, cost efficient power facilities. There is, therefore, a need for new, cost efficient power generation facilities, especially power generation facilities that can be brought online or taken offline or otherwise vary their power output in an economically viable manner.
Large power generation facilities are often powered by higher cost fuels such as pipeline quality natural gas. Gas pipeline delivery systems are often dispersed in and through urban or other population centers in part because these centers were rural forty to fifty years ago but have become urban over time. However, large power generation facilities cannot utilize many of these gas delivery systems because the gas is either of a lower quality or otherwise uneconomic, e.g. gas cost are too high to be used profitably or sufficient quantities of gas are not available.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved power generation facility appropriate for construction at and operation within an urban setting.
It is a further objective to provide a method of constructing an improved modular power generation facility.
Accordingly, an improved power generation facility and method of constructing the improved power generation facility are described.